Kingdom Hearts Mobile
|Veröffentlicher = 20px|Japan |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 15. Dezember 2008 |Genre = Online Community-Service |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Altersfreigabe = : N/A |Plattform(en) = }} Kingdom Hearts Mobile ist ein Service und wurde nur in Japan für das Docomo Prime Series-P-01A Mobiltelefon entwickelt. Es gehört nicht in den Kanon der Kingdom Hearts-Serie, allerdings ist es ein Portal für Spieler mit verschiedenen Minispielen oder Klingeltönen, Wallpaper und andere Dinge zum herunterladen, welche in Verbindung mit der Kingdom Hearts-Serie stehen. Spieler können ein Gebiet namens "Das Avatar Reich" durchsuchen und verschiedene andere Areale erkunden. Während der Reise im Avatar Reich muss der Spieler einen kontrollierbaren Avatar besitzen. Avatare können erstellt und verändert werden, wie es dem Spieler gerade passt. Es gibt verschiedene Outfits, Waffen, Gegenstände und andere Dinge, welche für den Avatar gekauft werden können. Der Service bietet auch an, sich mit Freunden zu treffen und gemeinsam Aktivitäten vorzunehmen oder Minispiele zu spielen.http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/ Official Kingdom Hearts Mobile site Gebiete thumb|400px|Das Avatar Reich Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Gebiete im Avatar Reich. Hier sind alle bisher bekannten aufgelistet.http://heartstation.org/?page_id=237 Mobile page on Heartstation.org *'Kingdom Hearts coded': Ein Schloss, welches zur Kingdom Hearts coded Internetseite führt. *'Ereignishalle': Verbindet mit Leuten aus der Freundesliste und können gemeinsam an kleinen Ereignissen teilnehmen. *'Punktebank': Ein Ort um alle Punkte und Taler zu speichern, welche von gewonnenen Minispielen erhalten wurden. *'Mini-Laden': Ein Ort an dem Avatare Outfits von verschiedenen Charakteren wie Sora, Malefiz und sogar den Herzlosen mit Talern gekauft werden können. Diese können nur nach bestimmten Minispielen, geschafften Ereignissen oder einer beendeten Episode von Kingdom Hearts coded gekauft werden. *'Punkte-Laden': Ein Ort an dem verschiedene Kleidung und Schuhe mit Punkten gekauft werden können. Diese Gegenstände sind nicht von Kingdom Hearts Charakteren. Auch verschiedene Haare oder Gesichtseigenschaften können gekauft werden. *'Minispiele-Laden': Hier können Minispiele gekauft werden, in welchen Taler oder seltene Avatar Kleidung gewonnen werden kann. *'Information': Ein Ort der die Welt von Kingdom Hearts Mobile beschreibt. *'V-Net Raum': Hier kann der Spieler die Profilseite verändern, Freundesliste ansehen und E-Mails mit anderen Avataren aus Kingdom Hearts Mobile austauschen. *'Melodie-Laden': Hier können Punkte ausgegeben werden um Kingdom Hearts Klingeltöne von Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix zu kaufen. *'Galerie': Ein Ort an dem verschiedene Wallpaper, Grafiken oder Symbole gekauft werden können. *'Belohnungsareal': Ein Ort welcher anzeigt, welche High-Scores der Spieler geschafft hat. *'Umkleideareal': Ein Ort an dem die Kleidung und Gegenstände des Avatars geändert werden können. Ein weiteres Areal ist noch im Bau. Minispiele thumb|Das Kartenpaar Kampf Minispiel *'Magische Leinwand': Der Spieler muss herausfinden was für ein Buchstabe es ist, indem er die Felder ausfüllt oder auskreuzt. An der Seite der Leinwand sind Ziffern in einem Gitter angebracht, die dem Spieler helfen sollen, wie viele Kästchen in einer Reihe ausgefüllt werden müssen. *'Kartenpaar Kampf': Der Spieler muss so schnell wie möglich Herzlosen Paare erstellen. Er hat dabei eine HP- und Drive-Leiste am oberen Rand, welche die Statistiken berechnen. Wenn der Spieler ein schlechtes Paar bekommen hat, gehen die HP runter. Sollte allerdings der Spieler ein gutes Paar erwischen oder sogar eine Kombo schaffen, erhöht sich die Drive-Leiste. *'Karten Jongleur': Eine Kingdom Hearts-Version von Spider Solitär. Der Spieler muss Karten vom König bis zum Ass in einer Reihe stapeln. Das Spiel wird schwerer, je mehr Stapel vorhanden sind. *'Ballon Gleiter': Der Ballon Gleiter aus Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist zurück mit Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Grafiken. Die Anleitung ist die gleiche wie bevor. Der Spieler kontrolliert Sora und Winnie Puuh beim hochsteigen des Honigbaums und lässt die beiden dabei Honig-Kugeln einsammeln. Der Spieler muss den Bienen ausweichen, da sie die Ballons zerplatzen lassen können. Es gibt neue Elemente im Spiel, sowie einen neuen Charakter. Eule fliegt mit großen Honig-Kugeln, Ferkel hält mehr Ballons für Sora, falls welche zerplatzt sind und Tigger ist ein neuer Gegner, da seine Sprünge die Ballons zerplatzen lassen können. *'Gumi Ship Studio': Sora muss Gruppen von Gumi-Blöcken, welche von der selben Farbe aneinander hängen, entfernen. Beim entfernen dieser Blöcke fallen die oberen herunter, sowie weitere neue vom oberen Bildschirmrand. Sollten Blöcke hinterlassen werden, ist das Spiel verloren. Es gibt verschiedene Stufen, welche verschiedene Welten repräsentieren und anders farbige Blöcke haben. *'Karten Jongleur II': Ein weiteres Karten Spiel namens Karten Jongleur, in dem Sora gegen drei andere Charaktere verschiedener Welten antreten muss. Spieler sammeln gemeinsam Karten und tun sie in die Mitte. Die anderen Charaktere können eigene Karten niederlegen, wenn diese höher sind als Soras oder einfach nur passen. Sora beginnt immer zuerst. Die Joker-Karte, welche ein Mogry ist, ist eine freie Karte und kann mit sämtlichen anderen kombiniert werden. *'Rhythmus Parade': Ein Minispiel namens "Rhythmus Parade", in welchen der Spieler rhythmische Musik zur Serien Musik spielen kann. Bekannte Charaktere werden neben dem eigenen Avatar erscheinen. *'Kingdom Hearts Reversi' Ein kommendes Minispiel namens "Kingdom Hearts Reversi". Es ist das erste Mobile Spiel, welches mit zwei Spielern über Infrarot gespielt werden kann. Die Spieler können zwischen verschiedenen Charakteren entscheiden und gegeneinander kämpfen.http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/kingdom/ Message from the KINGDOM Gegenstände Siehe: Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Gegenstände ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Nach dem die Ereignisse einer herunter ladbaren Episode von Kingdom Hearts coded zu Ende sind, werden die Spieler mit neuen Gegenständen für Kingdom Hearts Mobile belohnt, wie z.B. neue Avatar Outfits oder neue Hintergründe. Episode 1 leftright *Schattenborn Outfit. *Inseln des Schicksals Hintergrund. Episode 2 leftright *Panzerrüstor Outfit. *Die Stadt Traverse Hintergrund. Episode 3 leftright *Stelzenknüppler Outfit. *Wunderland Hintergrund. Episode 4 leftright *Zerberus Outfit. *Arena des Olymps Hintergrund. Episode 5 leftright *Wüstenräuber Outfit. *Agrabah Hintergrund. Episode 6 leftright *Defendor Outfit. *Hollow Bastion library Hintergrund. Episode 7 Episode 7 hat keine Kingdom Hearts Mobile Belohnungen. Episode 8 Episode 8 hat keine Kingdom Hearts Mobile Belohnungen. Bemerkungen Weblinks *Official website fi:Kingdom Hearts Mobile af:Kingdom Hearts Mobile Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Mobile